


Пейзаж после битвы

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Series: Emhyr did nothing wrong [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Coda, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mostly Gen, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Quest: Battle of Kaer Morhen (The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt), WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Ретеллинг одноименного квеста третьей игры, АУ: когда Геральт собирал союзников для первой битвы с Диким Гоном, Эмгыр принял решение не только выделить ему помощь, но и лично отправиться в Каэр Морхен.
Relationships: (Hinted) Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, (Implied/Past) Emhyr var Emreis/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Emhyr var Emreis & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Emhyr did nothing wrong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173677
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пейзаж после битвы

**Author's Note:**

> Пэйринги, указанные в шапке — лишь очень слабые намеки на прошлые и будущие отношения между персонажами. В целом фик дженовый.  
> В тексте есть отсылки к книгам и игре “Ведьмак-2: Убийцы королей”.

***

Геральт бесцельно бродил вдоль погребальных костров. Каэр Морхен никогда не горел так ярко на его памяти. В иное время он бы забеспокоился, что даже густые леса и горы теперь не скроют замок от любопытных глаз, но сейчас было попросту наплевать. Некому было напасть на пристанище ведьмаков, а ведьмакам — нечего оборонять. К тому же армия, которая могла представлять для замка истинную угрозу, выступала на их стороне. «На стороне будущей Императрицы», — пронеслось в голове едкое, горькое. Геральт решительно направился дальше.

Нильфгаардские солдаты стояли с опущенными головами, чтили память погибших товарищей. До ушей доносились шепотки молитв Великому Солнцу, слова прощания, поддержки, но ни разу — ропот, жалобы на тяжкую судьбу или бессмысленность жертв. Армия Эмгыра была хорошо выдрессирована. Разумеется.

Геральт поймал себя на неприятном предчувствии: будто зачесалось что-то в затылке. Он двинулся вперед, мимо рядов солдат, пока не обнаружил поодаль, в полумраке, куда еле дотягивались всполохи костров, знакомый массивный силуэт.

Лето стоял к нему спиной, и Геральт понял, что он не один, что полностью загораживает своего собеседника, только когда ступил еще на два шага ближе и расслышал голос:

— ...не прощаю таких вещей.

Геральт знал этот голос. Даже слишком хорошо. Первым побуждением было броситься на выручку Лето, но рассудок вовремя подсказал: вокруг ни единого гвардейца.

— Я знаю, ваше величество. Я прощения, в общем-то, и не прошу. Хотите меня убить — ваше право.

Геральт почувствовал нарастающий гнев. В том числе на самого себя. Он должен был подумать об этом раньше, черт. Эмгыр умело делал вид, что не знаком с Лето, во время советов; Геральт не волновался, потому что один ведьмак, да еще с опытом борьбы с Диким Гоном, стоил десятков солдат, и Эмгыр не избавился бы от такой ценной фигуры в преддверии битвы. Но теперь Лето сослужил свою службу.

— Не ты ли говорил мне, что я редко делаю то, чего хочу? — голос Эмгыра звучал насмешливо.

— Я не это имел в виду, — буркнул Лето. — Впрочем, коль вам доставляет удовольствие надо мной издеваться...

— Доставляет. Я скучал по нашим беседам. — Эмгыр помолчал. — Пожалуй, я рад, что тебе удалось выжить.

— Вы не особенно и старались от меня избавиться, ваше величество. Простите мою наглость. Эти охотники за головами… Так, перхоть.

— Я окружен некомпетентными людьми, — Эмгыр вздохнул: Геральт был так сосредоточен на разговоре, что услышал шепот воздуха будто возле самого уха.

— Вы окружены компетентными людьми. Это ваши люди окружены...

— Хватит. — Геральт не видел, но легко представил резкий взмах руки. — Я позволю моей дочери решать, что с тобой делать.

Оторопели оба. И Лето, и Геральт. Эмгыр же продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Это — ее война. Геральт и Йеннифэр — ее генералы, а ты — их солдат. Когда-то ты сказал, что каждый ведьмак тебе как родная кровь, как брат, а каждая ведьмачка — как сестра. Так защищай же родную кровь. Я даю тебе такой шанс.

Лето опустил голову, поник плечами, словно стыдясь. Геральт вновь начал злиться: как типично по-императорски — вывернуть все так, будто верный слуга провинился, а теперь получил великую милость! Будто сам не наградил Лето смертным приговором за выполнение невыполнимого плана!

— Я передам Цирилле ответственность за тебя, однако не прощу и не забуду того, что ты не удержал язык за зубами, — сказал Эмгыр, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Тот факт, что Геральт никак не воспользовался полученной информацией, не отменяет твоего предательства.

Вот зараза. Их подслушивали в Лок Муинне. А ведь он был уверен, что на площади не осталось ни одной живой души, и Лето наверняка проверил, пока дожидался… Чертовы имперские шпионы.

— Я не стану оправдываться, — наконец сказал Лето глухо. — Вы и сами знаете, почему я так поступил.

Эмгыр кивнул: Геральт услышал шелест волос.

— Обстоятельства вынудили тебя сделать сложный выбор. Возможно, теперь ты понимаешь меня лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. Как бы то ни было, между нами впредь не может быть доверия, ведьмак.

— Я знаю, ваше величество.

Лето сожалел. Черт подери, он искренне, всей душой сожалел об утрате, хотя совсем недавно казался полным обиды и презрения к императору! Геральту это было совершенно непонятно.

— Ступай. Будь со своими братьями, пусть здесь ни один ведьмак, кроме Геральта, и не считает тебя таковым. Мы побеседуем позже.

Геральт спрятался за дерево ровно за секунду до того, как Лето повернулся, чтобы уйти. Эмгыр смотрел ему вслед со спокойным, закрытым лицом, и Геральт вдруг ярко, словно это было только вчера, вспомнил последний раз, когда император Нильфгаарда передумал кого-то казнить.

***

Цири была раздражена и подавлена одновременно. При этом она сторонилась родных — Йен, Трисс, Эскеля и Ламберта, даже самого Геральта — и проводила почти все время с Аваллак’хом или Эмгыром.

Последнее бесило, но не удивляло ни капли. Эмгыр всегда умел вовремя перетянуть одеяло на себя. Он занял одну из пустующих комнат в низу восточной башни, далеко не самую просторную и точно не самую теплую, нанял Кейру, чтобы та использовала свои прославленные иллюзии для создания подобающей императору обстановки, и заседал там круглые сутки. Геральт старался не подходить слишком близко, но путь секретарей, офицеров и гвардейцев из «покоев» императора во двор пролегал через кухню, а потому они вечно путались под ногами, напоминая о том, что ведьмачий замок сейчас не принадлежит ведьмакам.

Еще к Эмгыру каждый день наведывались Лето, Йен и — что настораживало — Роше. Иногда все трое одновременно. Когда же из комнаты Эмгыра вывалился раскрасневшийся Хьялмар, у Геральта совсем язык зачесался напрямик спросить, что император замышляет, но он не был уверен, что хочет знать. Все чаще и чаще его преследовало ощущение, что Каэр Морхен рушится прямо на глазах, старый камень рассыпается и просачивается сквозь пальцы по крупицам. Это было хуже, чем видеть последствия сражения снаружи.

Геральт охотился с Эскелем, Бьянкой и группой нильфгаардских лучников. Помогал Трисс с ранеными, Кейре — с травами и восстановлением лаборатории. Пил и рыбачил с Ламбертом. Вместе с Золтаном учил солдат играть в гвинт и ругаться на всеобщем. Избегал Йен с тем же усердием, что она избегала его. А Весемир был по-прежнему мертв.

Мышовур и дружина Хьялмара уехали почти сразу. Из тех, кто остался, первыми отбыли Роше и Бьянка — на девятый день после похорон. Вид у них был боевой. Геральт вышел проводить их до ворот и наконец решился поинтересоваться, что они планируют дальше, но Роше уперто оборвал его, сказав лишь, что их планы касаются будущего Темерии. Как будто не все, что они делали, касалось будущего Темерии. Впрочем, Геральт и так догадывался, о каком будущем идет речь.

Когда Эмгыр поставил условием оказания помощи командование генерала Воорхиса, он испытал почти облегчение: можно было гордо отказаться и уйти, решив для себя раз и навсегда, что общий язык им найти не удастся ни при каких обстоятельствах. С самого начала было неуютно находиться с Эмгыром формально на одной стороне, задумываться о том, что Цири в самом деле может выбрать путь наследницы Нильфгаарда, да к тому же наблюдать, как Йен — Йен! — выказывает Эмгыру уважение после всего, что случилось. Геральт лелеял нарастающее раздражение неделями и, если быть откровенным, поехал в Вызиму не для того, чтобы просить о помощи, а чтобы наконец выплеснуть все накопившееся без присмотра Йен. И все шло в точности по плану, пока Эмгыр не перебил его резким: «Хорошо, ведьмак. Я поеду в Каэр Морхен и приму командование лично».

Геральт пытался поспорить, но это было бесполезно. Эмгыру откровенно надоело препираться:

— Мы перейдем Понтар к востоку от Ликселы. Генерал Воорхис командирует часть сил из Бан Глеана, чтобы прикрыть нас, если потребуется. Ты укажешь на карте кратчайший путь в замок. Если, конечно, не хочешь заставить моих солдат бессмысленно блуждать в горах вместо того, чтобы участвовать в битве, но в таком случае не понимаю, зачем ты вообще обратился ко мне за помощью.

Геральт согласился хотя бы для того, чтобы не объясняться. Винить было некого, кроме себя: солдаты действительно были нужны, и Воорхиса он бы на самом деле вытерпел, а в итоге Эмгыр получил возможность увидеться с Цири гораздо раньше, чем Геральту того хотелось бы. Конечно, ему вообще не хотелось, чтобы Эмгыр виделся с Цири, но если уж этого нельзя было избежать... Встреча в таких обстоятельствах была хуже, чем почти в любых других.

Эмгыр действительно принял командование. Лично. И во всех смыслах. В отличие от Геральта, он учел, что не все присутствующие ладят между собой. Что темерские партизаны не станут биться плечом к плечу с убийцей короля Фольтеста, а старый Весемир привык быть единственным авторитетом для ведьмаков школы Волка. Что чародейки не разделяют методов друидов, а сын ярла Скеллиге полезет с мечом наголо на каждого нильфгаардца, который посмотрит на него косо. Что Аваллак’х — Aen Saevherne, представитель иного народа, иного мира — даже в ослабленном состоянии может помочь Цири с ее Силой. И наконец — что саму Цири ни угрозами, ни посулами не удержишь взаперти.

Он выступил связующим звеном. Поставил Цири на воображаемый пьедестал как символ битвы, при этом умудрившись не задеть ее гордость. Нашел максимально эффективную позицию для каждого ключевого бойца и без сожаления использовал собственных солдат как расходный материал. А потом, когда битва уже была выиграна, не остановился ни на минуту, лишь продолжил укреплять свои позиции. В частности, воспользовался возможностью кулуарно договориться с Роше — о чем, если не о союзе против Радовида с сохранением Темерии относительно свободной?

Геральт был безумно зол. На него, на себя, на Роше с его доходящим до абсурда патриотизмом, на Лето, какого-то блядского черта преданного Эмгыру, на Йен, за лояльность ему же, а еще — за фатальную идею поймать очередного джинна, на Аваллак’ха — за то, что по-прежнему скрывал свои истинные мотивы, хотя вроде бы и помогал Цири учиться. На Ламберта, который все чаще отмахивался от своих обязанностей, чтобы улепетнуть к Кейре в иллюзорно шикарный альков. На Весемира...

Тут Цири, злая, как тысяча голодных гулей и один голодный Геральт, вылетела во двор, преследуемая непробиваемо спокойным Аваллак’хом. Однако при виде солдатских палаток она тут же взяла себя в руки, придала лицу выражение, которое Геральт называл про себя «княжеским». В такие моменты она поразительным образом напоминала одновременно Калантэ, Йеннифэр и Эмгыра.

— Прогуляемся?

— Прогуляемся, — кивнул Геральт.

Они оседлали лошадей. Цири выбрала статного нильфгаардского жеребца, черного как ночь, а в ответ на любопытный взгляд скривилась:

— Это его. Эмгыра.

— Как его зовут? Дай-ка догадаюсь. «Белое пламя»? «Великое Солнце»? «Пламенное Солнце, Пляшущее на Белых Курганах Врагов»?

Цири скривилась еще сильнее, качнула головой.

— Его зовут Evall.

Конь. 

— У твоего отца богатое воображение.

— Ага. У обоих, — пробормотала Цири, похлопав Плотву по шее. Геральт не стал это комментировать.

От замка пошли рысью к реке. Цири явно хотела удариться в галоп, но берегла коня: тропа была неровной, ухабистой, неухоженной. Геральт вновь начал впадать в уныние.

Остановились у рыбацкой хижины. Цири спешилась, уселась на прогнивших ступенях крыльца, жестом позвала сесть рядом. Несмотря на то, что проехаться с ветерком не удалось, она уже выглядела гораздо спокойнее.

— Я не хочу говорить об Эмгыре.

Геральт пожал плечами: а я что, я и не спрашиваю.

— Первые дни я не могла сконцентрироваться ни на чем. Не могла перестать думать о Весемире. А потом...

Геральт ждал. Довольно долго.

— А потом Эмгыр рассказал мне о маме. О ее Силе. Как она спасла ему жизнь в день их свадьбы. Ты там был, ты видел...

Геральт кивнул.

— И теперь я думаю не только о Весемире, но и о ней, — закончила Цири обреченно.

Геральту хотелось говорить о Паветте еще меньше, чем об Эмгыре. И что-то ему подсказывало, что Цири думала о множестве других людей и событий, просто выбрала поделиться только этим.

— Мышовур пытался учить ее, но, насколько я знаю, из этого ничего особенно не вышло. Ей не нравились ее способности, а Мышовур, хотя он никогда в этом не признается, не до конца понимал, с чем имеет дело.

— А Аваллак’х — понимает.

— Да, — нехотя признал Геральт.

Цири поджала губы.

— Знал бы ты, как я устала от всего этого дерьма. Как вот ты это делаешь, а?

— Делаю что?

— Абстрагируешься от навязчивых мыслей. Я знаю, ты умеешь.

Геральт ни черта не умел, но Цири не обязательно было об этом знать.

— Так и быть. Поделюсь мудростью. Есть один проверенный ведьмачий способ... — Он встал, шагнул на берег, в камыши, поманил Цири рукой. — Иди сюда.

Цири подошла, доверчиво, по-детски хлопая глазами. Геральт усмехнулся и молниеносной подсечкой плюхнул ее в воду.

***

— Я слышал, вчера ты пытался утопить мою дочь, — сказал Эмгыр, не отрываясь от доклада. Геральт упал на стул напротив — мягкий, удобный стул, работа Кейры, как пить дать — и сложил руки на груди.

— В итоге она едва не утопила меня, так что мы квиты.

Эмгыр хмыкнул насмешливо.

— Ей нужно было развеяться. Хорошо, что она обратилась к тебе. Я замечал, что она проводит с тобой мало времени.

Как он это замечал, сиднем сидя на одном месте, Геральт решил не уточнять.

— Что тебе нужно, Эмгыр? — спросил он без обиняков.

Тот наконец поднял голову, посмотрел Геральту в глаза.

— Мою дочь обуревает жажда мести. Это объяснимо. Однако нельзя допустить, чтобы она бросилась на врага сломя голову, в одиночку. Ко мне за помощью она вряд ли обратится, а потому если — или, скорее, когда — ей выдастся возможность отомстить за гибель вашего наставника, я хочу, чтобы ее сопровождали ты и Лето.

В голове будто щелкнуло.

— Ты хочешь сделать из Лето телохранителя для Цири. Поэтому его помиловал. Телохранителя, общество которого не покажется ей навязанным, и который при этом будет верен не только ей, но и лично тебе.

Эмгыр приподнял брови.

— Как показал опыт покойного Фольтеста, из ведьмаков получаются самые лучшие телохранители. Пока Цири не в Нильфгаарде и по ряду причин не может находиться под защитой Имперы, я использую те ресурсы, что мне доступны.

Геральт раздраженно усмехнулся.

— А ты уже так уверен, что она поедет в Нильфгаард.

— Решение остается за ней, — Эмгыр снова опустил взгляд. — Но у меня есть все основания полагать, что она сделает правильный выбор.

После того, как он лично приехал в Каэр Морхен, чтобы помочь ей. После того, как проявил уважение к ее друзьям. После того, как провел переговоры с Роше и — из всех самых неподходящих на роль дипломата людей — с Хьялмаром ан Крайтом. После того, как рассказал правду о ее матери...

— Что ты рассказал ей?

Лицо Эмгыра сделалось ровным, холодным, отстраненным. Болезненным. На этот раз он с ответом не медлил.

— Все.

— Смело.

Эмгыр развел руками.

— Я предоставил ей всю информацию. Только так можно принять взвешенное, обдуманное решение.

Геральта бесило, что с этим нельзя поспорить. Еще бесил внезапный укол совести: сам он, бывало, скрывал от Цири некоторые вещи, чтобы уберечь ее. И, с одной стороны, с тех пор прошло много времени, тогда она была еще маленькой... А с другой — он совсем недавно задумывался: может, вообще не говорить ей, _кто_ ее ищет? Эмгыр наверняка подозревал, что он рассматривает такой вариант.

Неудивительно, что Цири избегала его и Йен после разговоров с отцом. И жаждала избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

— Не будь эгоистом, ведьмак, — сказал вдруг Эмгыр.

— Чего?

— Я не отказываю тебе в праве на дочь. Этот урок я выучил. Ты в любой момент сможешь навестить ее, а если захочешь задержаться в Нильфгаарде — будешь принят со всеми почестями. Йеннифэр, в отличие от тебя, понимает это. Она уже занимает достойное место при дворе и останется для Цири верной спутницей и советницей. Останется ее матерью. Только ты — ты один — стоишь между Цири и ее законным местом в мире. Почему? Неужели лишь потому, что мечтал вырастить ведьмачку по своему образу и подобию, как тысячи других отцов мечтают, чтобы дети переняли их ремесло, пошли строго по их стопам?

— Ты чушь несешь, Дани.

Эмгыр улыбнулся.

— Неужели? Переубеди меня.

— Не хочу. Зачем? Ты уже вбил себе в голову единственно верное объяснение моему поведению. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить, ваше императорское величество?

Эмгыр покачал головой.

— Ребячество. Кому, как ни тебе, знать, что я умею признавать собственную неправоту и принимать решения соответственно?

— Одно верное решение не делает тебя хорошим человеком.

— Точно так же, как одна ошибка не делает тебя чудовищем.

— Смотря какая ошибка. Бывают ошибки фатальные.

— Конечно. Но я думаю, что ни ты, ни я подобных еще не допускали. Бывали близки, чрезвычайно, и все же...

— Говори за себя. Никаких «бывали», Дани.

Эмгыр помолчал. У него всегда было выразительное лицо, но за последние несколько лет он заметно постарел, и морщины в уголках глаз и губ выдавали больше эмоций.

— Ты совершенно не меняешься, — сказал он, будто прочитав мысли. — Прошло более двадцати лет с нашей первой встречи, а ты все такой же.

— Неправда. Я бороду отпустил.

— Тебе к лицу.

— Твой камердинер не согласен.

— Мой камердинер всегда и во всем следует протоколу. Это его обязанность.

— Скажи, ты действительно его наказал за то, что я не стал тебе кланяться?

Эмгыр удивленно нахмурился.

— Кто сказал тебе такую глупость?

Геральт зажмурился на секунду, покачал головой. Он очень устал.

— Я не верю тебе. Это если вкратце.

— Не веришь, что мне даже не пришло в голову наказать своего камердинера за отсутствие у тебя манер?

— Да. Этому не верю тоже. Я хорошо помню Дани. Ты отличный актер, император. Как я уже говорил, одно верное решение не делает тебя хорошим человеком.

— Ни один человек не способен играть круглые сутки. А если способен — то это перестает быть игрой.

— Согласен. Когда долго играешь одну роль, она к тебе прилипает, становится неотделима от тебя самого. Это очень удобно, когда хочешь отмазаться от того дерьма, которое совершаешь.

— Ты меня раскусил, Геральт. Браво. Когда-то я изображал Дани, потом принял роль Эмгыра вар Эмрейса, императора Нильфгаарда, и теперь тешу себя надеждой сыграть роль отца: прямо сейчас, беседуя с тобой, мысленно заучиваю сценарий. А где-то очень глубоко, укрывшись под прилипшими намертво личинами, прошлыми, настоящими и будущими, прячется некое существо, которого давным-давно никто не видел и не знает. В том числе я сам. Так?

— Ну, как-то так, да.

— Чем же, в таком случае, ты от меня отличаешься? Чем отличается Йеннифэр? Твой друг Лето? А Цири? Ей кем только ни довелось бывать за ее короткую жизнь: Предназначением, княжной, ведьмачкой, чародейкой, бандиткой, Владычицей Мест и Времен. Почему только теперь, когда ей предстоит взять на себя роль императрицы, ты заволновался, что она потеряет самое себя?

— Потому что у меня перед глазами сидит живой пример. Это же очевидно.

— Ты не на все вопросы ответил. Не можешь?

— Почему же? Могу. 

— Так пожалуйста. Или, если хочешь, сперва объясни мне... Меня. Поскольку ты уверен, что сейчас самим собой я не являюсь, ты, должно быть, видишь истину сквозь все роли и слои. Прошу, Геральт. Мне чертовски интересно.

Геральт молчал. Почему-то вспомнился рассказ Ламберта о том, как Весемир забрал его из отеческого дома. Тот же самый Весемир, что воспитывал Геральта почти всю жизнь, начав много раньше, чем с прочими мальчишками. А теперь Весемир был мертв, и Цири никак не могла отпустить его, хотя провела с ним в общей сложности меньше двух лет. В десятки раз меньше времени, чем Геральт.

— Понимаю, — сказал Эмгыр. Геральт посмотрел на него, стараясь вложить в один взгляд всю свою неприязнь; Эмгыр улыбнулся криво: — Ты мог бы ответить, но не хочешь задумываться слишком глубоко. Потому что тогда тебе придется увидеть меня. По-настоящему увидеть.

— Ты прав, — честно сказал Геральт. — Я не хочу видеть тебя.

— Хорошо. Действительно, сейчас неподходящее время. Мы отложим этот разговор. — Эмгыр встал, порывистым шагом отошел за ширму, разделяющую комнату надвое. Вернулся с бутылкой и кубками. — А пока — прими мои соболезнования. Я знаю, каково это — потерять отца. Это больно, даже если твой отец погиб как герой.

Геральт застыл, будто замороженный магией Дикого Гона. Эмгыр наполнил кубки.

— Это больно, — повторил он тихо, — даже если тебе кажется, что ты испытываешь боль иначе, чем другие. Даже когда нужно отрешиться от нее и продолжать играть выпавшую тебе роль.

Геральт выпил, не чувствуя толком вкуса. Эмгыр выпил следом. Геральт ощущал на себе его тяжелый, печальный взгляд, и сказал первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы это прекратилось:

— Прости Лето. Он больше не предаст тебя.

Эмгыр не удивился.

— Знаю. Позиция при моей дочери вряд ли поставит его в такое положение, когда придется выбирать между верностью Нильфгаарду и верностью другу-ведьмаку. Но простить не могу. Считай это прихотью моего погребенного, забитого прилипшими ролями «я». Выпьешь еще?

***

— Геральт! Геральт, проснись!

Геральт вяло отмахнулся. Цири лишь начала активнее трясти его за плечо.

— Геральт, немедленно вставай и одевайся! Нам нужно ехать в Велен! Аваллак’х сказал, что Имлерих будет на шабаше ведьм на Лысой Горе! У меня есть шанс отомстить за Весемира!

Геральт сел на лежанке, потер глаза. Попросил Цири повторить, на этот раз помедленнее.

— Хорошо. Поедем. — Цири бросилась было собираться, но Геральт успел поймать ее за руку: — Только давай возьмем с собой Лето.

— Лето? Зачем? — Цири нахмурилась удивленно — точь-в-точь как ее отец.

— За исключением Аваллак’ха, он лучше всех из наших знаком с привычками и способностями Красных Всадников, да и против этих чертовых ведьм еще одна пара мечей лишней не будет. К тому же, честно признаться, не хочу оставлять его здесь без присмотра. Ламберт полезет в драку сразу, стоит нам уехать.

Цири задумалась на секунду, потом пожала плечами.

— Ладно. Только буди его сам. И пошустрее. Встречаемся через пятнадцать минут в конюшне!

Геральт натянул рубашку, закрепил броню. Нашел брошенные в углу вьючные мешки, проверил запас зелий, наведался на кухню. Подумал, не оставить ли записку для Йен, но времени было в обрез. Цири не любила ждать.

Лето, не желая путаться под ногами недружелюбно настроенных к нему союзников, ночевал не в замке, а во дворе, в солдатской палатке, выделенной нильфгаардским квартирмейстером. Геральт быстро отыскал ее у восточной стены.

Лето не спал. Медитировал, но чутко: открыл глаза от первого шороха.

— Рано ты, Геральт. Еще не рассвело. Что случилось?

— Пора на службу.

Лето сощурился понимающе:

— Цирилле нужна помощь.

Геральт кивнул. Гнев все еще сидел в нем, но где-то глубоко, словно завязший в болоте, скрытом густым слоем тумана. Возможно, он просто выпил вчера слишком много.

Лето собрался за три минуты. У него все было готово.

— Ты меня осуждаешь, друг?

— За то, что хочешь помочь Цири? — Геральт перебросил мешки с одного плеча на другое. — С чего бы?

Лето усмехнулся.

— За то, что мне нравится быть с императором на одной стороне.

— С чего бы? — повторил Геральт. — Его сторона не хуже, чем любая другая.

— Ты так не думаешь.

— Я не хочу думать.

— Ну, в этом-то я тебя понимаю. Но рано или поздно придется.

Геральт резко остановился. Спросил тихо, так, что только ведьмак и мог услышать:

— Остался еще один, последний, северный король. У тебя уже есть план?

Лето покачал головой.

— Прости, Геральт, но это не твоя забота, коли б ты и угадал. Пойдем. Ведьмачка ждет.

***

**Конец**


End file.
